Destin fatal
by Ladytinkbell
Summary: Un amour de rue entre une jeune fille de bonne famille et un ex membre de gang... Possible ? Liaisons dangereuses, amour impossible, passé refaisant surface, et destin fatal ...
1. Chapter 1

Hiver 2008.

Veille des fêtes de Noël, quelque part en banlieue Parisienne.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Dans la cité, le quartier semblait endormi.

Pas un quidam dans les rues, pas un bruit, on entendait seulement le brouhaha continu des rames de métro. Aucun signe de vie, les gens étaient bien au chaud dans les foyers, entourés de leur famille, en sécurité.

Au sous-sol, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans la plus reculée des caves se regroupaient différents jeunes adultes, des hommes sans exception, âgés de dix-sept aux environs de trente ans.

La pièce était assez grande, pouvant contenir une dizaine de personnes, avec pour seul ameublement une table en fer et six chaises. Une petite lucarne perçait le mur, apportant en journée un maigre rai de lumière.

Appuyés à la table, deux types, la vingtaine, un blond et un brun, musculeux, vêtus tous deux d'un jeans délavé et d'une veste en cuir noir, tenaient une carte à la main qui les aidaient à regrouper en lignes de la poudre blanche (NA : on ne sait pas du tout ce que ça peut-être hein ? NB : M'enfin ! Bien sûr que si ! C'est d'la farine, tout l'monde le sait !) Le blond se pencha vers la table, approcha son visage de la substance, pressa une narine et inspira de l'autre. Puis il secoua la tête et l'appuya entre ses mains.

« Jasper! Je crois que tu as eu ton compte pour ce soir, là ! Si Aro découvre que tu lui as encore piqué de la coke, on sera mal cette fois!

- Hey calme petit frère! Tu sais très bien qu' IL ne sera pas là avant deux... voir même trois heures. Arrête un peu de stresser, approche. »

Le dénommé Jasper parlait à voix basse mais savait pertinemment que son frère l'avait entendu. Ce dernier quitta son coin sombre d'où il guettait l'arrivée du leader et s'avança à la lumière. Semblable à son ainé, il avait néanmoins la chevelure bronze, avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, il était plus jeune de trois ans, mais était tout aussi musclé et habillé de la même manière.

Son visage, une gueule d'ange dirait-on (ça c'est clair je dirais même plus mais bon faut pas être vulgaire hein?), était un mur de marbre lisse et froid, mais tout aussi beau que celui d'un dieu grec, il ne trahissait aucunement ses sentiments et émotions par quelques mimiques, seul ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes si expressifs pouvaient le tromper.

Arrivé devant Jasper, il s'accroupit et dit d'une voix claire :

« Je ne retoucherai plus à cette merde ! C'est à cause de ça qu'on en est là et si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière ! Pense à toi, à ton avenir, à moi, à papa... -il s'interrompit, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son frère. Triste, il ajouta – Je pensais au moins que tu aurais tenu la promesse faite à Maria... »

A l'énoncé du prénom Jasper releva la tête, le regard brillant. Ses lèvres tremblotèrent légèrement et une perle translucide vint alors rouler sur la joue du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux, délogeant d'autres petits diamants, inspira profondément et attira son cadet dans une étreinte.

« Je suis désolé ! Souffla-t-il. Ed, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'aurai jamais dû t'attirer là dedans, à cause de moi tu risques ta peau, je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui met la vie de son frère en danger... comme je l'ai fait avec celle que j'aimais... » il le repoussa, ses spasmes redoublèrent d'ardeur. « Tires-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Edward sourit malgré son mal et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde son aîné, même dans la pire des embrouilles... Enfin, il ne pouvait y avoir pire que celle-ci selon lui. Tout cela était arrivé si rapidement, il savait qu'ils étaient entraînés dans un très gros problème, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de solution de sortie sans passer l'arme à gauche. Il aurait pu faire appel au monde extérieur, mais ils n'avaient point de contacts. Les seules connaissances qu'ils avaient, étaient eux-même de ce monde, ils étaient donc piégés. Son père était un avocat très reconnu, mais cette affaire même gagnée, aurait mis fin à la carrière de son père. Sa mère ? Décédée, lors de son quinzième anniversaire, on l'avait retrouvée à coté de sa voiture, son portable à la main, la police n'avait trouvé aucune trace de l'agresseur, celui-ci avait utilisé des gants afin d'étrangler la mère de famille. L'enquête fut abandonnée, faute de preuves et de témoins. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur qui plongea Jasper dans cet environnement d'horreur. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cela, si seulement lui-même ne s'était pas introduit dans ce marché, dans ce milieu, un univers cruel, noir, de défi, de combat, ou aucune loi n'est appliquée, seule la mort, l'illégalité, la violence et la gloire régnaient. Mais quelle gloire ? Celle d'être traquée par les forces de l'ordre, d'être connu de tous, de ne vivre que la nuit avec comme seuls compagnons: la drogue, l'alcool, le sexe, les voitures, le jeu et le danger... Quelle gloire y avait-il à cela ? Edward sortit de ses pensées, secoua de nouveau la tête afin de chasser tous souvenirs.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici même si je dois y laisser ma peau. C'est par ma faute si on en est encore là. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ! Promit Edward.

Un jour, tu seras bien obligé … » il sourit « mon frangin ! … y'a que la famille qui compte...

Je vais trouver un moyen pour qu'on se sorte de là, je te le promets. »

Des crissements de pneus se firent entendre, les garçons se tendirent. A la surface, des bribes de conversations leurs parvinrent. Edward regarda son aîné, lui fit un signe de tête, puis comme dans un film au ralenti, il prit le sachet posé sur la table, souffla au-dessus de cette dernière, laissant les dernières traces blanches s'envoler. Son pouls se faisait pressant dans sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur prêt à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Il ferma le sachet, le jeta dans le tiroir, le poussa. Se retournant vers Jasper et les autres hommes, il les vit dégainer leurs armes. Ils s'étaient répartis dans toute la petite pièce en position de défense, attentifs. Edward, lui, se rapprocha alors de son sanctuaire, de sa cachette, de là où personne ne le verrait... il retourna dans l'ombre. Un éclair argenté, métallique, vrilla ses pupilles lorsqu'il sentit des pas marteler le sol dans le couloir menant à la cave. Il leva doucement son revolver, le regard fixé sur la porte, il braqua l'arme et attendit. La scène ralentit encore, Edward prit une profonde inspiration (il va nous faire un cours de yoga à la fin tu vas voir ^^ NB : meuh non ! Il s'entraîne à l'apnée à toutes fins utiles lorsqu'il aura la tête coincée entre mes cuisses...) se retrouvant dans son for intérieur (aaaaheuuuummmm mdr) où seul le contrôle commandait, sa respiration se fit régulière presque légère, elle s'accordait au rythme des pas. Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision, un frisson le parcourut ; plus âgée que Jasper, elle inspirait méfiance. Tandis que ses « amis » se détendaient à la vue de cette personne familière, Ed, lui, resserra la prise sur sa crosse, un picotement parcourant son échine lui indiquait prudence. Il attendit donc, tendu comme un arc, de tirer et de bondir sur l'ennemi, sur l'auteur de ce pressentiment. Edward restait calme, son visage était fermé, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion comme celui de son frère à cet instant. Alors que ses yeux, eux, étaient un flot de lave incandescente, reflétant haine et violence. Le nouveau venu s'avança à la lumière, souriant, il était assez grand, brun, à la peau légèrement diaphane. Il dévisagea ses hommes et s'arrêta sur Jasper, perdant peu à peu son sourire. Il alla jusqu'à la commode, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit le sachet. Il l'examina à la lueur de l'ampoule, accrochée si soigneusement au plafond qu'on voyait les fils pendouiller. Son regard s'attarda dessus quelques instants puis dévia, scrutant la pièce à la la recherche de quelque chose, et se planta dans celui de Jasper.

« T'es tu servi, Cullen ?

Non, pas sans ton autorisation, Aro voyons! Ironisa Jazz.

Tu mens, morveux ! Le quart du sachet est parti, tu es le seul à en prendre autant ici et tu as les pupilles dilatées … »

L'atmosphère devint alors lourde et tendue, chacun se fixait et attendait le signal qui libèrerait cette violence habitant les hommes. Aro et Jasper s'affrontaient silencieusement du regard. Le trafiquant commençait déjà à s'impatienter. L'avantage avec les personnes de ce milieu est qu'ils ne peuvent garder leur calme plus de cinq minutes avant de perdre leur sang froid. Alors que Jasper, lui, impassible, calme et immobile, restait le regard fixé dans celui de l'autre, attendant de frapper. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps, il lui fallait juste un moment d'inattention. La présence d' Edward, tapi dans le noir le réconfortait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance envers les quatre gars à cotés de lui. Chacun pour soi... Aro n'avait que trois hommes avec lui, « faciles à mettre à terre » pensa Jasper. Edward et lui pratiquaient la boxe française depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils ne se vantaient pas, ils savaient par le regard des autres qu'ils étaient forts et redoutés. C'est pourquoi le dealer était long à passer à l'attaque, il évaluait ses chances. Avec d'autres, Aro en serait déjà venu aux mains, mais là il s'agissait des deux frères. De son côté, Edward avait hâte de passer à l'acte, son sang circulait à toute vitesse dans sa chair, l'adrénaline lui montait à la tête, il sentait presque l'impact de ses poings sur ses adversaires, des fourmis grouillaient dans ses doigts alors qu'il tenait l'objet de métal glacé. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur du plomb envahissait ses narines, comme une effluve de drogue, il voulait appuyer sur la détente, il pressentait que quelque chose allait se passer d'ici peu. Aro se retourna d'un mouvement vif, prit un automatique dans le holster d'un de ses complices. Mais Jasper avait déjà réagit en lui administrant un coup de pied afin de le déstabiliser. Les coups fusèrent, violents, d'une efficacité redoutable, mettant à terre leurs adversaires. Edward avait abandonné son arme après avoir tiré dans la jambe d'un homme d' Aro qui visait Jasper. C'est donc aux côtés de son aîné qu'il se battait encore une fois, laissant cette habitude prendre son envol sur son corps, il n'avait plus de contrôle sur lui-même, seul le désir de mettre ses ennemis à terre le maintenait dans cet état de conscience. Les attaques de leurs opposants se firent à un moment plus lentes et moins précises, puis le silence régna. Seuls les halètements et gémissements de douleurs se faisaient entendre. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, essoufflés et couverts de quelques coups.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'ils ne reprennent conscience », proposa Edward.

Voilà, premier chap.

J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite, faudra attendre hum … 6 ou 7 chapitres, je sais c'est long, mais ne dit-on pas que plus c'est long, plus ce sera bon (no comment ^^)

Merci à ma Bêta, on a eu dû mal à le transmettre ce p****n de fichier hein ? Arrêtons les pilules multicolor, c'est vraiment pas efficace ! Pis je vais peut-être me mettre au yoga, on m'a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau prof, sex à souhait, cheveux cuivre, et yeux émeraudes...

Biz LadytinkBell


	2. Chapter 2

… La maison était silencieuse et baignait dans l'obscurité. C'était une structure architecturale de type moderne, une demeure unique, spacieuse et lumineuse, agrémentée d'immenses baies vitrées. La propriété était de plain-pied, du vaste salon d'où débouchait l'entrée, donnait un long couloir ouvert sur la forêt bordant la villa. Le corridor menait vers les chambres et le bureau, et au fond se trouvait une porte par laquelle les deux frères entrèrent dans la demeure sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller la maisonnée.

Mais ils oublièrent un léger détail en pénétrant dans leurs chambres respectives : l'alarme.

Cette dernière se mit instantanément en route, produisant un boucan infernal. Jasper et Edward se ruèrent alors vers l'entrée mais furent coupés court dans leur élan par le canon d'un Beretta dépassant de l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre paternelle.

- Papa, c'est nous ! Annonça rapidement Jasper. On n'a pas fait attention en rentrant, désolé !

- C'est pas possible ! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi, vous deux ?

La voix du père était grave, chaude et réconfortante, capable d'amadouer un chat furieux (me demandez pas où est ce que je suis allez chercher la comparaison, j'en sais rien !^^). Il poussa un juron et fit taire l'alarme incessante à l'aide d'une télécommande.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutiez dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Hum … une promenade ? Hasarda Edward.

A une heure du matin ? Je veux bien que vous sortiez, vous êtes grands, mais évitez de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Par ailleurs, vous habitez encore sous mon toit et j'aimerai savoir où vous allez et vers quelle heure vous pensez rentrer.

… Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi », soupira doucement Jasper.

Carlisle se tourna alors lentement vers son aîné, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux azur et sa chevelure blonde, un véritable sex-symbol avec son sourire ultra-brite et sa voix envoûtante. Il était pour cela très convoité par la gente masc… (youps ! :p) féminine. Pour un homme de la cinquante, celui-ci était encore très bien conservé mais aussi très séduisant dans son simple pantalon de pyjama. Un torse finement sculpté, un « v » parfaitement dessiné qui laissait place à l'imagination et frustrait des bataillons de femmes, Carlisle était d'une beauté à damner un saint !

Quoiqu'il en soit, en cet instant, si un regard pouvait tuer, Jasper ne serait déjà plus de ce monde…

« J'espère que tu n'as pas encore embarqué ton frère dans tes conneries ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors dans la maison. Jasper avait la tête baissée, ressentant honte et culpabilité, alors que son père, lui, le fusillait du regard et rongeait son frein en frissonnant de colère. Edward, lui, était comme un spectateur devant une pièce de théâtre. Il fallait qu'il intervienne, il le savait, mais comment ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution à ces problèmes. Une solution pour le moins risquée…

« On a eu … un petit accrochage… Lâcha t'il.

Ed ! Cria Jasper, tandis que Carlisle serrait les poings, de plus en plus livide.

Il faut que l'on se sorte de cette embrouille et je ne vois qu'une seule porte de sortie… Il regarda son frère … Mardi.

Non ! On ne peut pas. Impossible. Et impensable… Tu as perdu la tête ? Trouve autre chose !

Tu en vois peut-être une, toi ? Le corrigea Carlisle. T'empiffrer de coke et frôler la mort de différentes manières te plait ?

Non, se désola Jasper, mais on ne peut pas risquer un truc pareil et de cette ampleur ! »

Edward essayait de calmer le jeu entre eux deux mais rien n'y faisait.

« C'est la meilleure solution, et la plus sûre aussi. Soit on y arrive, soit on se fait coffrer… On ne peut plus attendre, on a dépassé les limites… TU as dépassé la limite. Papa ne peut rien pour nous, tu le sais, il faut se débrouiller seuls. Et pour cela, on doit demander de l'aide aux Schmidt. En plus c'est une grosse cargaison… Ils les auront tous et on ne craindra plus rien.

Ce que tu peux être naïf, mon pauvre ! Tu crois qu'il n'y a pas de taupes chez les condés peut-être ? Et puis même si on réussit notre coup, y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour le venger…

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Intervint Carlisle. De plus, nous n'en serions pas là si tu n'avais pas flambé 10 000 euros en coke !

Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul fautif ! Il y en a un autre qui n'est pas vraiment mieux.

Oui, mais pas dans la came, Jazz ! Cracha Edward, furieux à présent.

Trois ! Trois voitures, Ed ! Tu te rends compte ? Ma petite dépense n'est rien comparée à la tienne ! T'es peut-être devenu champion, mais il a fallu t'entraîner. Tu en as bousillé trois en t'entraînant ! Aro n'a pas oublié ta dette ! »

Aïe ! Ça fait mal… pensa Edward.

Pendant que Jasper encaissait dose sur dose jusqu'à en frôler l'overdose, Edward, lui, jouait avec la mort d'une toute autre façon…

Vous avez sûrement vu « fast and furious » ou « le transporteur », ou encore joué à « need for speed » ?

Non, on ne vous demande pas de vous rappeler le nom des acteurs principaux même s'ils sont … muy caliente ^^.

Rappelez-vous simplement des courses de voitures…

Ça y'est ? Vous y êtes ? C'est bien !

Donc Edward, notre jeune beau brun cuivré aux yeux émeraude, lui s'entraînait aux courses de rues. L'activité consistait, comme vous vous en doutez, à faire le tour des quartiers en voiture, le plus rapidement possible évidemment. Mêler vitesse et contrôle du véhicule, ce n'était pas une mince affaire et encore moins un sport inoffensif avec quelques banales bagnoles.

Alors que Jasper, lui, venait sur les courses pour récupérer la came, prendre sa dose et faire le maximum de bénéfices en en revendant, il emmenait Edward pour lui sortir le nez de ses bouquins. Arrivé sur les lieux, en découvrant les voitures et en admirant le spectacle, il en tomba étrangement et éperdument sous le charme. Le boss de Jasper remarqua l'admiration du jeune homme, âgé alors de 16 ans à l'époque, et lui proposa d'essayer l'un de ces bolides en lui promettant que s'il se débrouillait bien, la voiture serait à lui.

La « monture » en question était une Chevrolet Camaro rs dernière génération, avec un moteur essence V8 6.2 L, une puissance maximale de 426Ch, et une transmission par propulsion. Elle était noire, massive et suscitait l'admiration d'Edward (tu parles, attend normal ! pfff j'en ai une garée dans le garage :p)

La curiosité et l'envie l'assaillaient, mais par-dessus tout la promesse du mafieux lui faisait miroiter monts et merveilles. Edward s'était alors installé au volant, occultant tous les bruits environnants. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la voiture, et ce fut dans un silence quasi-religieux qu'il se décida à mettre le contact, appréciant follement les ronronnements à la fois doux et furieux du moteur, le corps vibrant à l'unisson de la voiture.

Le moteur rugissant, l'adrénaline le submergeant totalement, il lança la voiture.

Et malgré lui, le destin aussi …

Un soir, après une course qui s'était soldée d'une folle poursuite avec la police au cul, les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux où les attendait leur père, bien conscient que quelque chose « clochait » chez ses jeunes. Les deux frères avouèrent alors leurs activités respectives et comprirent leurs erreurs, malheureusement trop tard : ils avaient sauté à pieds joints dans cet engrenage infernal…

3


	3. Autre

Bonjour, bonjour

Juste pour vous dire une petite chose.

Ma fic, passera maintenant en priorité sur mon nouveau site.

http:/ladythinbell.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop :p

Biz, dans de prochaines aventures.

PS : Ma fic sera avec les veritables perso et non avec ceux de S.M

Biz


End file.
